Musical Confessions
by Hells Angel
Summary: An accident in the potions lab, causes the student of hogwarts to confess their most personal secrets.... im song.
1. Ch 1

There was a large explosion, and Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were thrown back against the cement wall of the dungeons with a sickening thud. A mystic purple smoke flooded the dungeons and spread into the halls.  Harry and Ron sat on the floor, not moving, a look of sheer terror in their eyes.

"Now we've done it." Harry muttered. 

"But, what exactly did we do?" Ron asked and immediately clamped his hand over his mouth when he realized the words he had just spoken had just come out in song. His eyes wide with horror, Ron opened his mouth to speak, and shut it immediately, when he felt himself begin to break out in song, once again.

Harry stared at Ron, not daring to open his mouth, afraid of what him happen, as the purple smoke flooded through out the school, having a strange effect on the student of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

---------

"What are you going to do about it mudblood? Hex me?"  Draco Malfoy snarled at the girl standing across from him. She stared back, her face blank, as if she hadn't even heard the insult. 

"Now why would I do something so stupid? I mean, Snape would give me a detention for hexing play thing, and I'm sure he'd get lonely on these cold winter nights." Draco fumed, never had anyone accused him of such infuriating things. 

"Why you little Mud-" He began, but was cut off in mid sentence. The two had be arguing in one of the school many dark hallways, as not to attract attention, but now, the hall was lit by a glowing purple fog. They both began to cough and sputter as the smoke filled their lungs. 

'What's going on? What is this stuff?" Hermione cried out. The smoke filtered out of the hall, leaving two very disgruntled students in its wake. Hermione stood up from where she had fallen and dusted herself off. She opened her mouth intending to say 'I'm going to leave, just in case being a slimy ferret is contagious' but was not expecting what came out. 

"Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
and dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
and at sweet night, you are my own." Her hands immediately flew to her mouth and her cheeks burned with her sudden musical confession. Draco stared blankly at Hermione, before he bust out laughing. 

"I can't-"He stopped, paused for a moment and opened his mouth to speak once again. 

"I picked out your star. Turned night to day  
a simple whisper from your voice, and I fade away  
you wish for love, you pushed me away  
your love for me was everything I need  
the air I breathe." Draco joined Hermione with his hands over his mouth. What was going on? What had he just confessed the one thing he never though possible, and why in song? The both sat there, their hands firmly over their mouths staring at each other, shock and mortification evident in both their faces. 

---------

Lavender Brown sat on one of the hospitals wings many beds, staring straight forward. An elderly gentleman stood in front of her, along with Mme. Pomfrey. Silent tears fell down her cheeks and she tried to explain to her father, exactly what was going on. She paused, opened her mouth to speak, and quickly shut it when she immediately began to sputter, as some bizarre violet smoke infested her lungs. The others in the room began cough also, and only managed to get them selves under control when Mme. Pomfrey opened one of the large windows, allowing the smoke to filter out of the room. As she got her breathing under control she turned to her father, ready to tell him exactly what was happening. She took and deep breath and began. 

"Papa I know you're going to be upset  
'Cause I was always your little girl  
But you should know by now  
I'm not a baby" Lavenders eyes grew twice their original size and her mouth hung open. Had she just… sung her announcement? She opened her mouth to continue with her speech, acting as if what just happened never really happened. 

"Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh  
I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm..." Lavenders hands flew to her face as she immediately broke down into tears, not only had she just pleaded guilty to being impregnated while still in school, but she had done it in song.

-------------

Pansy Parkinson sat under a large tree, shaded from the mid days sun, waiting. She waited staring straight in front of her, until what, or who, she was looking for appeared in front of her.   She stood up and ran towards the advancing person, throwing her arms around the man she love's neck. They to fell to the ground in a heap of fabric and skin. They kissed fiercely, never wanting to let each other go. She pulled away, they were both panting heavily. Big mistake. She started to gasp for air as a fit coughs racked her body. She sputtered and tried to clear her lungs of they purple smog. Taking big breaths she calmed herself down and turned to her partner. She opened her mouth, to give some kind of proper greeting, some kind of explanation. 

"Know all about  
about your reputation  
and how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
but I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
you walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore." Her hands flew to her mouth, as the young man across form her stared at her, curious at why she had just sung what she had.

She opened her mouth to try and speak, when more musical words flew out.  

"Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong." Pansy fixed her hands over her mouth and stared at the guy across form her, Neville Longbottom stared back at her, obviously confused, but… then again, when was it that Neville was ever _not confused?_

----------------  
  


Harry and Ron now stood in front of a very livid professor Snape.

"I will only ask this one last time!" He yelled. "What happened?"  Harry and Ron just stared back, daring not speak, afraid of what they might say, or sing. "Now, one of you." He snarled. Harry's head dropped, he opened his mouth and tried to explain, using 5 simple words. 

"Oops, we did it again."    

-------------

**Hey everyone!! Well what did u think? I wrote this while trying to fight off writes block for Hidden Past (If u haven't read it, I hope that maybe you'll go check it out.) Anyway, I was just curious at what you guys thought of my little song fic… thingy. Anyway, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing, thanks!!**

**HELLS ANGEL   **


	2. Ch 2

Hermione stared blankly at the boy in front of her. She had just admitted her long, hidden feelings towards Draco Malfoy, and he had admitted them back. But what now? She slowly stood up, as did he. They both looked as if they wanted to say something, something very important, but neither mouth moved. _Oh please just say something. _Hermione silently prayed. Then, as if there was some divine intervention, Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, not caring that his words still came out in song. 

"Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream I make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still miss you   
Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you." 

            He took a step closer. His ruthless grey eyes, shining with something she has never seen before, though still cold and unkind, they held a new emotion Hermione wanted to know more about. She took a step closer as their hands met in the middle. With Her tiny hands placed against his dominating ones, she opened her mouth to speak, and blushed when her words flowing in a melodious form, escaped her lips.  

"I… was waiting all my life to know you  
all about you  
and now. I'm staring in your eyes in shea flour  
all about you  
And in our minds, it comes so easily  
But theres a feeling comin over me  
I want to show you,   
But theres nowhere we can really be free  
Everybody's watchin'  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together." 

            Her eyes stayed locked on him, almost waiting for him to answer her question. He nodded his head, before crushing his lips against hers. It was then, in that dark hallway, that, for the first time in almost 50 years, a Slytherin confessed his love to a Gryffindor  

--------

Lavender now sat in one of the hospital wings many arm chairs. Her legs tucked neatly beneath her, a fire burning to her left, and her unborn child's father in front of her, she sat, contemplating what she was to say. She opened her mouth before closing it once again. A fresh stream of tears flowed down her cheeks, the boy in front of her looked horror struck, and at a loss for words. He had been going to the hospital wing to get a bandage for a sliced finger, when he head his girlfriend of 2 months confessing to her father that she was pregnant. Dean Thomas sat across from Lavender, so deep in though, that, when she finally spoke, he didn't even realize it wad in song. 

"Think I made my mind up, 'bout time to grow up  
Face responsibility  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
While I'm only 17"

"Lav-" He began, moving forward, plaaing his hand on her knee. He stopped talking, pausing to clear his throat, as the fading purple smoke drifted away.

"Everything I'm saying is coming out all wrong,  
Please bear with me  
I've got so much to say  
Let me explain myself to you  
  
Forgive me, forgive me not  
I'm sorry for what it's worth, I know I'm wrong  
Can't you see I'm still me  
Are you listening?  
  
Nothing I can say will make this right  
Just give it time  
why can't I spit it out?  
I need relief  
your sympathy." This time he realized something was wrong, what had he just sung, exactly what had been going though his head, the one thing he never wanted to admit to Lavender, that he was wrong. But by the look on Lavenders face, Dean knew, not matter how much he regretted it, it was the right thing to do. 

"Everythings gonna be alright now  
Everythings gonna be alright"

-----------

Neville sat staring at his girlfriend, bluntly confused at her sudden out burst in song. After the two had managed to clear their throats of the strange purple smoke that had floated by, she had just burst out in song, not giving him a chance to speak. When he finally got the chance to, he didn't really seem surprised when it to as in song.

"My grandmother warned me against girls like you,   
She said stay away from them son, you know they're not true,   
All they're gonna do is put you under a spell, she told me,   
When you're fallin' down, you're going straight to hell" 

Pansy stared back at Neville, her face blank. She had sung to him that no one wanted them together, confessing the one thing that had been plaguing her mind from day one, and he had confessed that his grandmother had warned about girls like her? What did that mean? It now seemed that Neville was taking matters into his own hands, instead of trying to figure out why he had just sung to Pansy what his grandmother had said, he merely pressed his lips to hers, and kissed away all questions. 

----------

The purple smoke had now taken effect on all students. Ginny Weasley and Michael Corners were no exceptions. They stood, dead centre of the Great hall, eye a blaze. Both were so angry they didn't even care anymore that they were singing. 

"Beat it boy I found another   
He knows me just like my mother  
my temperamental sides  
the reasons I despised  
loving you" Ginny belted out at the top of her lungs. She shot Michael a venomous look, who shot one right back. 

"I don't want you, I don't want you,   
I heard you, I heard you, I heard you say not a chance,   
What don't you see,   
I don't want you, I don't want you,   
I heard you, I heard you, I heard you say you're not good enough for me" He retorted, as Lee Jordan walked up behind Ginny and protectively placed his hand on her hips. 

"So hows it feel to be hung out there  
To be the one who doesnt know where  
everything went wrong  
And why I wrote this song  
Just for you  
  
You used to be my happy ever after  
but now I know that nothing is forever  
You and me  
Was misery  
I pushed reset  
We disconnected" Ginny screamed, in a musical sort of way. She shot Michael one more malicious look before turning and walking out of the room, hand in hand with Lee. As they exited the great hall, she heard Michael yell after her, 

"I know that I'm not fitting in with you,   
and your stuck-up friends, I get the point"

------

Professor Snape stood in front of Harry and Ron. Point his wand at then he muttered "Endyum Songum."

"NOW SPEAK!" He yelled. Harry and Ron launched into their story, explaining about exactly what happened, about the smoke, and about the singing. Snape stared at the blankly.

"You two, this… this may be the thing I finally need to get you to expel-"

"Now Severus" came a voice from the door, "There will be none of that." Just then Albus Dumbledore entered the room. Placing a withering hand on each of their shoulders, he added. 

"I'll ask that you gather the purple smog that has been affecting my student Professor, I shall take these boys with me." Dumbledore and the two guilty looking boys exited the room, leaving Snape to mutter furiously to himself. 

-------

A quick spell was all that was needed to gather the smoke. Another quick spell put all student back to normal, well… no more singing anymore. The students were all sitting at their respected tables, some gazing longingly at those who they have a new found romance with, others, gazing horrified at their plates. 

Dumbledore stood up and made the dinner's usual announcements.

"Finally, a word from our Potions master" He concluded. Snape stood up, he opened him mouth, and much to his horror and the amusement of him students, he said, 

"Get down  
Get down  
And move it all around."    

 **_Hey everyone!! I so glad that you liked the first ch. I actually had no intention to continue… but you all asked for it so here it is… the concluding ch. To Musical Confessions... I hope you like the ending... cause I don't.  _**

****

**_HELLS ANGEL _**


End file.
